Gift For Seungri
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Ngga ada summary. GRi Couple. G-Dragon-Seungri. aneh, Gaje, banyak typo, hancur, shounen-ai, yaoi, pendek. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**GIFT FOR SEUNGRI**

**Pair: G-Dragon – Seungri/GRi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo (sangat), Abal, Gaje, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy, Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**GIFT FOR SEUNGRI**

Musim dingin membuat banyak orang lebih memilih berkelut dibawah selimut hangat mereka tak terkecuali Kwon Jiyong dan Lee Seungri.

"Seungriya, bangun!" ucap Jiyong sambil mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya, Seungri.

"Ngh…" Gumam Seungri merasa tak nyaman dengan sentuhan Jiyong.

Jiyong tersenyum, "Ayo bangun. Bukankah hari ini ada pertemuan dengan Presiden? Cepat bangun!" Jari-jarinya masih setia membelai pipi Seungri.

"Sebentar lagi, _hyung_," Jawab Seungri dan semakin menempel pada Jiyong yang tengah menyamping padanya. "Aku masih ngantuk."

Jiyong tersenyum licik, "Benarkah?" Bisiknya pelan di telinga kanan Seungri.

"Hnn…" Jawab Seungri tak menyadari bahaya besar yang akan datang karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin kita terus seperti ini?" Jiyong mencium pipi Seungri, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggang Seungri, membawanya semakin dekat padanya.

"Hnn…"

"Selamanya?" Ciuman Jiyong menurun ke bibir Seungri. Dikecupnya pelan bibir itu, seolah-olah bibir itu akan terluka jika dikecupnya dengan kasar.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin tidur. Kumohon jangan menggangguku." Seungri merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan Jiyong padanya. Bukanya dia tidak suka dicium Jiyong. Hanya saja dia ingin tidur tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Tapi, bukan Jiyong jika dia membiarkan pujaan hatinya tidur dengan tentram.

Jiyong tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar keluhan Seungri yang semakin mengundangnya. Didekatinya wajah Seungri. Dekat. Dekat.

_**CUP**_

Dikecupnya bibir Seungri sepelan mungkin. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali dia mencium bibir Seungri, tapi tak sedikit pun dia merasa bosan. Bibir Seungri seperti magnet yang selalu menariknya agar selalu dirasakannya.

Rasa strawberry, itulah rasa bibir Seungri. Rasa ini yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Rasa yang membuat Jiyong tidak pernah berhenti untuk merasakannya.

"Hy-_Hyung~_" Erang Seungri disela-selan ciuman Jiyong.

Jiyong melihat dengan jelas iris _Brown Pearl_ milik Seungri telah terbuka. Senyumnya merekah dengan indah menyambut sepasang iris yang dikaguminya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin ti-mmpphh…" Seungri tak bisa melanjutkan protesnya karena didahului ciuman Jiyong.

Seungri berusaha melepaskan ciuman Jiyong, tapi kekuatanya kalah dari kekuatan Jiyong. Dia pasrah menerima ciuman dari Jiyong yang semakin menuntut. Ji Yong mulai menindih tubuh Seungri. Kaki kirinya berada di antara kedua paha Seungri yang terbuka sedikit lebar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang bobot tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya semakin menekan tengkuk Seungri agar semakin memperdalam ciumanannya. Digigitnya bibir Seungri, meminta izin dan ketika Seungri mengizinkannya, Ji Yong dengan cepat menyesap rasa manis dari bibir sang kekasih dibawahnya.

"Aakkhh…" Erang Seungri ketika Jiyong mencium dan mengigit lehernya. Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun. Tercipta sudah tanda kepimilikan Ji Yong di lehernya.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Ji Yong tepat ditelinga kanan Seungri dan alhasil membuat wajah Seungri merona. Jiyong tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Seungri semakin kesal. Didorongnya dada Jiyong membuatnya terguling kesamping Seungri. "A-Aku mau bersiap-siap!"

Jiyong menyeringai sambil menatap kepergian Seungri ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas, Youngbae!" , "Merry Christmas, Daesung!" , "Dimana TOP _hyung_?" Ucap Jiyong menghampiri Taeyang dan Daesung yang tengah bermain _game. _

"Merry Christmas!" Jawab Taeyang dan Daesung bersamaan.

"TOP hyung sudah pergi duluan," Sambung Daesung.

Jiyong hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Ah, dimana Seungri?" Tanya Taeyang melihat Jiyong telah rapi tanpa Seungri di sampingnya.

"Ah, dia…"

"JIYONG HYUUUUNGG~" Teriakan Seungri memotong ucapan Jiyong.

Taeyang dan Daesung menutup telinga mereka sambil berpandangan 'Apa yang terjadi?', sedangkan Jiyong tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Seungriya, bukankah disini sudah hangat? Kenapa masih menggunakan syal?" Tanya TOP penasaran, karena sedari Seungri tiba, Seungri tak melepaskan syalnya.

Seungri gugup, "Ah, a-aku masih merasa dingin, _hyung_." Jawab Seungri memaksakan senyumnya.

'Kalau bukan karena ulah Jiyong _hyung_, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan syal ini' Batin Seungri kesal.

TOP hanya ber-oh-ria lalu meninggalkan Seungri yang terus memperbaiki letak syalnya.

Tanpa Seungri sadari, Jiyong terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
